The Friendship of LJ Tibbs and Wilson Jr
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: L.J Tibbs Gibbs comes back in another book. McGee's new drafted children's book. What happens when McGee accidently leaves the book on his desk at night? Will Gibbs be moved? Will Gibbs be happy? Read to find out more!


NCIS: The Not-so Lonely Friendship of L.J Tibbs and Wilson Jr.

A/N: My prompt? A children's book, for my Advanced Art class.

In this children's book, L.J Tibbs is a very lonely... crab.

Wilson Jr. is a lost volleyball, who is Wilson's brother.

(Wilson, is the ball from the movie 'Cast Away' with Tom Hanks)

The book? It happens to be written by our Elf Lord/Probie, McGee.

---------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- -------------

Gibbs entered the bullpen from his elevator "Office", from Abby's lab, results in hand.

The team had already been long gone, hopefully at home, sleeping the long, hard case off.

Passing by McGee's desk, he saw that the agent had left something behind. As he read the title 'The Not-so Lonely Friendship of L.J Tibbs and Wilson Jr.', he remembered that _he, _was L.J Tibbs.

Intrigued, he picked up the book and sat down at his desk. Upon opening the book, he read the dedications.

_**'To the real L.J Tibbs, who has always been like a father to me, and who has always been there for me. For my brother-like friend, Tony, and my new friend, who is like a sister to me; Ziva. To Abby, who is the sun through the darkness. Her smile brings all of us, but especially me, inspiration.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Thom Gemcity'**_

Moved by the dedications, he continued on.

_One day, on a deserted island, a box floated in from the tide._

_---_

_L.J Tibbs, the lonely crab who needed a friend, decided to see what was inside the box._

_---_

_As L.J Tibbs opened the box, he jumped with surprise when it had quickly moved._

---

"_Hi!" The white ball said, smiling._

"_Who are you?" L.J Tibbs asked._

"_Wilson....Jr." Wilson Jr. said. _

---

"_So, where are you from?" L.J asked another question._

"_I don't know. Guess I got lost." Wilson Jr. paused. "My brother, Wilson, is also lost. Out there, somewhere."_

---

"_I'm sorry. Would you like to be my friend? I'm very lonely."_

---

Gibbs chuckled. Leave it to McGee to point out he was lonely, by his obsession of boat-building.

---

"_Sure! I need a friend too."_

"_Good. If we both stick together, we'll survive. Just you and me."_

---

He had finally gotten what McGee was saying about him being like a father. He'd die, saving every on of his agents, Abby especially.

"_Great! Should we build a fire?"_

"_I think so. Come on, you can roll the sticks."_

"_Cool! Cause' that's how I roll." Wilson Jr. winked._

---

Shaking his head, he finally laughed. McGee could put his mind to be hilarious, when he wanted to.

_Wilson Jr. and L.J both worked hard together._

_Before they knew it, they had finished._

_L.J used his skills, and got a fire started._

---

"_L.J?"_

"_Yeah, Wilson?"_

"_Will we always be Best Friends?"_

_---_

_Turning, L.J smiled at Wilson Jr._

"_Always kid. Always."_

"_Thanks L.J."_

"_No Wilson, Thank you."_

_---_

_From that day on, L.J Tibbs the crab, and Wilson Jr. the volleyball, were never lonely ever again, and had stayed Best Friends._

_---_

_The End._

---

Gibbs closed the book, smiling. The book had actually cheered him up, and warmed him.

Picking up a pen, and finding a scrap paper, he wrote McGee a note.

_Elf Lord,_

_Great book. I was really impressed. Get it published sometime, it'll sell millions, I don't doubt it._

_Keep up the good work. You're a great Agent Tim, and don't let anybody ever tell you otherwise._

_L.J Tibbs_

Sticking the note inside McGee's drafted children's book, he put it back on his desk. Grabbing his things, he headed to the elevator, to finally go home.

---------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

The next morning, McGee arrived before Tony and Ziva. Coffee in hand.

He had been worrying all morning, searching for his children's book, that he wanted to get published.

Arriving at his desk, he found it. There was a paper sticking out of it.

Pulling out the paper, he read it and smiled, blushing as well.

Gibbs, had liked it. Gibbs had said amazing things to him, that he probably would never say in front of other people.

This had instantly brightened up his day.

As Gibbs walked in, to his desk, he spoke up.

"Nice job Elf lord. Very nice." Gibbs said, smiling to McGee, sending a silent message.

"Thanks Boss."

"No McGee, Thank you."

That was when McGee finally understood, finally knew, that he could go to Gibbs for anything. Life was a happy place, when things were the way they really are.

--------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- -----

A/N: Yes, well, that is all folks! =D I hope you enjoyed! It was a happy experience for me!

Semper Fi,

XO

E

Trivia: What episode do we find out that McGee has wrote his co-workers in his book, and has named Gibbs 'L.J Tibbs'?


End file.
